Diez Años Sin Ti El Punto De Vista De Misty
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Ya Han Pasado Más De Diez Años Desde Cuándo Misty Ash Y Brock Se Despidieron Cuando Termino La Conferencia Plateada Cuando Iban Rumbo A Cuidad Viridian Misty Recibe Una Llamada Y Le Dicen Sus Hermanas Que Tienen Que Cuidar El Gimnasio Mientras Ellas Van Por El Mundo En Su Gira, Que Pasó Durante Todo Este Tiempo Nuestra Pelirroja Sentirá Lo Mismo Por Su Mejor Amigo, Son 5 De 8 Cap.
1. Los Recuerdos Del Pasado

**Diez Anos Sin Ti**

**Una Historia Original De Sirena Misty, Con La creación De la segunda parte De Está Historia Tan Especial De Parte De Misty Kasumi Waterflower.**

**Descargo: Pokémon No Me pertenece A Mí Sí Me Perteneciera Ya Ash Y Misty Feliz Fueran Felizmente casados Y Formaran Una Linda Familia.**

**Caracteres De Personages:**

**Misty Kasumi Waterflower: 20 Años Y ½**

**Ash Satoshi Ketchum: 20 Años**

**N/A: Cindy Ketchum Y Harold Ketchum, tienen 10 De Edad Y Aparecen En El Capítulo Llamado Epilogó Denominado El Capítulo Final.**

**Esta historia Es basada En Salida De Misty De Pokémon El 07 Noviembre Del 2002. **

**Capítulo: 1 Los Viejos Recuerdos Del Ayer Y La Visita Inesperada de Ash Ketchum.**

—Hola me llamo Misty Waterflower Soy de la región kanto y yo vivo en cuidad celeste y Ahora Por Causa Del Destino tuve que hacerme cargo del gimnasio de mi familia ya que mis hermanas se ganaron un viaje alrededor del mundo durante un año y así yo tuve que decir adiós a lo que más quería en el mundo viajar con mi amor platónico Ash Ketchum Yo ya no podía seguir viajando con el más Y Eso Es Lo Que Más Me Duele En mi vida Saber ya Que ya no puedo estar ahí con el para apoyarlo Pelear Pero Esa Era la Única manera De Decirle cuanto siento por él Dijo Misty Para Si Misma—

—Está fue mi última aventura Que Tuve Con Ash Ketchum De pueblo paleta mí mejor amigo y amor platónico y esa última aventura con Ash fue hace solo diez años atrás ahora soy el líder de este gimnasio El más respetado por todo kanto. La despedida de Ash fue muy dolorosa para mí ahora no se que pasó con Ash En Estos Últimos años según lo que me han dicho es que se ha convertido en un maravilloso y buen entrenador Ash sí solo supieras lo que siento por ti no me importa sí te tengo que 10 20 30 ó 50 Años Para Quererte por que yo lo hare ya que este amor están grande que mi propia alma que espera ser correspondida, yo siempre te esperare Ash Ketchum Siempre Te Esperare Dijo Misty—

**FLASH BACK**

**Retro Respectiva Hace Diez Años Atrás.**

**—****Fue por está bicicleta que conocí a Ash, togepi fue una coincidencia conocerte a ti también. — yo creo que no amiga Misty. Dijo Ash- Eh? Dijo Misty - Creo que lo Nuestro no Fue Coincidencia, creo que a pesar de como pasó ya estábamos destinados y a hacernos amigos, Dijo Ash -en verdad Ash Dijo Misty. -yo también lo creo hemos pasado tanta cosas juntos que somos los más grandes amigos Dijo Brock.-de verdad lo crees así somos los mejores amigos sííí Dijo Misty. -bueno Ash Hemos Llegado Por favor mándele saludos ala Señora Ketchum. -también mándele saludos de mi parte Hablo Misty. - sí claro. Esto lo dijo en tono muy triste. - Bueno Ash Tenemos Que irnos Ya Que te vaya muy Bien Te Veo Muy Pronto. - bueno Ash sigue así como vas no te preocupes sí yo estoy largo yo estaré Ahí para ti Y en tu corazón Ash siempre se tú mismo nunca cambies no comas mucho y lo mismo para ti para ti Pikachu báñate Todos los días y cambiarte ya sabes qué todos los días bueno Ash Eso era todo que lo quería decirte. - Muy Bien brock tú no acoses a las chicas así te la vas a asustar-gracias Misty.- De nada Brock -bueno Ash es Hora De Irnos. - Bueno A dios Chicos. -Eh Ash Estarás Bien sin mí.- sí estaré bien sin ti no te preocupes Misty. -a dios Ash Cuídate mucho - está bien lo hare hasta pronto chicos nunca los olvidare, Brock Y Misty iban caminando cuando Ash dice nunca los olvidare ellos se regresan No Es Que ya Se Iban Sí Tenemos Que Darte Unos Obsequios Antes De Poder Irnos Ellos Respondieron, y dicen. - Ash toma una lonchera con cubiertos incluidos, dijo Brock, Aquí Ash grita Misty Toma mi pañuelo le dijo Misty a Ash, es para me recuerdes siempre Ash Y Nunca me olvides. - Gracias Le Dijo Ash A Misty - Promete que nos encontraremos muy pronto Dijo Misty. - Sí Te lo juró Dijo Ash. - ok Ash A dios Dijo Misty. -Gracias Misty por Todo a ti te debo lo que soy hoy y a ti también Brock Dijo Ash. - al fin Se Lo Que sientes Por Mí Ash Ketchum. Dijo Misty Cuando Iba De Camino A Cuidad Celeste.**

**FIN DE LA RETROESPECTIVA.**

—Oh Ash que será De Ti sí supieras cuanto te amo, y lo mucho que te extraño pensó para sí Misti Lo Que no sabía ella que muy pronto iba a recibir una visita muy Agradable. —

—el resto del día Misty pasó muy tranquilo el día se hizo cargo del gimnasio hasta que una visita inesperada por parte de la pelirroja la dejo muy desconcertada. —

—Misty se Encargó De Giorgio un entrenador Pokémon que generalmente buscaba a Misty para retarla y invitarle a una cita pero lo que el no sabe es que el corazón de Nuestra sirena ya tenia dueño, más sin embargo el le dijo a Misty que lo iba retar para tratar de ganarse su corazón. —

—el resto de la noche todo transcurrió con absoluta normalidad y ella tenía un maravilloso sueño con Ash Ketchum y Ella Se Emociono demasiado Con tan solo soñar con su amor platónico Lo Que Ella no sabía y Ash Sí Sabía era que el La Amaba A ella Solo Que Tenía Mucho Miedo Al Rechazo Departe De Ella y Ahora Que Tiene La Oportunidad El Va A Arriesgarlo El Todo Por El Todo El Iba A Ganar O perderlo todo. —

—A la mañana Siguiente: —

— Todo parecía muy normal Hasta Que Se llevo una Gran Sorpresa Vio A la persona Que Con Gran Anhelo Ella Quería Ver Con Muchas Ansias Durante Estos Diez Largos Años De Soledad Y Mucha Angustia. —

**P.O.V. DE ASH**.

**—****venía de camino de regreso a pueblo paleta el era maestro Pokémon mis aventuras ya han llegado a su fin ya en el punto de intersección que divide a Cuidad Plateada Cuidad Celeste y Pueblo Paleta en ese preciso momento Recordó un Flash Back. —**

**FLASH BACK**

**—****Así que estarás bien sin mí Ash pregunto Misty. —Sí Claro Que Estaré Bien Sin ti Misty, Dijo Ash. — —Ash Prométeme una Cosa Dijo Misty Con Una Sonrisa. — Sí Claro lo Que Sea Dijo Ash. — prométeme Que Nos Volveremos A Ver Algún Día Dijo Misty. — —Sí Te lo Prometo Dijo Ash a Misty**. —

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**.

- me pregunto como estará Ella bueno supongo que iré a casa a hablar con mi mamá Sobre el asunto Cuando Yo Llegue Dijo Ash.

-Se acabaron los viajes Pokémon ahora me voy para cuidad Celeste Le Dijo Ash A Su Mamá -ok hijo ya es hora De Hacer Vida Dijo La Señora Ketchum - Ahora Voy A pedir Mi Traslado A la Cuidad Celeste Dijo Ash A su Madre, Más sin embargo voy a ir Donde Mi Mamá Para Despedirme De Ella Ya Que Yo Me Quedare En Cuidad Celeste Y De Vez En Cuando Vendré Con Misty Y Mis Hijos A Que ellos Conozcan A Su Abuela.

- ya Ash En Residencia Ketchum Hola Mamá Que Tal Todo Está Usted Pregunto Ash. El ya está entrando A Casa. - Bien Hijo Enseguida Bajo Para Hablar Contigo De Madre E Hijo le Dijo Delia a Ash. - Bueno mamá Te Espero ok. . - Cariño ya sé que eres un maestro Pokémon y todo eso Pero Yo Estaría Más Que feliz sí formaras una Familia Ash. - sabes mamá tú tienes mucha razón yo también he pensado Lo Mismo mamá y he tomado una decisión muy Importante en la vida Mamá. - así cual es hijo a ver dime, seguro mi hijo va pedirle matrimonio a Misty su mejor amiga pensó para sí misma delia Ketchum.- Madre he decidido que me voy para Cuidad Celeste me iré al encuentro de Misty ella es definitivamente el amor de mi vida. - Queeeeeeeee! Delia exclamo muy emocionada Mí hijo Está Creciendo No sé qué decirte Ash Dijo Delia.- no digas nada te diré todo si todo sale según lo Planeado ok madre. - Bueno hijo Buena Suerte. - Bueno madre Hasta Pronto Voy A Donde Misty Y Descansare un Buen Tiempo después de muchos años de viajar por El Mundo Pokémon Pero Estoy Feliz De Haber Logrado Mi Sueño Al Fin Dijo Ash. - bueno Hijo yo te apoyo y te doy mi bendición a ti y Misty Que sean la pareja más feliz de todo kanto se lo merecen mucho Dijo Delia Ketchum. —

- Delia Ketchum decide llamar a Misty para avisarle de la noticia muy importante para ella.

- Hola Con Misty Waterflower Pregunto Delia. - sí soy yo Con Quién Habló Pregunto Misty La Cara se Parece Muy Familiar. - soy la señora Ketchum Dijo Delia.- Hola Delia Que Tal Que Pena No La Reconocí Señora Ketchum Dijo Misty Con Un Linda sonrisa en su cara hasta Que Preguntó. Señora Ketchum sabe Usted de Ash Ketchum Pregunto Misty Con Mucha Fe Y Esperanza Dijo Misty.- Sí Claro Misty Mi Hijo Ash Va Hacia donde Ti Misty te seré muy honesta contigo hija mi hijo va para Cuidad Celeste Va a verte A tú Gimnasio Seguro Te Llevaras una Muy Grata Sorpresa le dijo delia a Misty. - En serio señora Ketchum Le Pregunto Misty Con Los Ojos Muy Brillantes De La Emoción, era demasiado cierto para ser real así que le hizo caso a la mujer madura.

- Más Tarde En Cuidad Celeste.

- Rudí había llegado al centro Pokémon de cuidad celeste después de una larga jornada y pensó voy a ir a visitar y a pedirle a Misty que sea mi novia ya que Ash Seguramente no le ha dicho nada Pero Ese Error Le Va A Costar Muy Caro A Rudy Y Sus Intenciones Pensó que Ash no estaba aquí Pero Estaba Muy Equivocado.

**Más Tarde En Cuidad Celeste Ubicación Actual Gimnasio De Cuidad Celeste.**

- hola Misty que tal pregunto El Gimnasio Pregunto Ash Con Mucha Emoción En Su Cara Esto Provocara Que Misty Se Sonrojara Mucho.- Ash? Pregunto Ella - Dime Respondió Ash A su Pregunta. - tú te vas Para Otro Viaje Pokémon verdad Pregunto Misty Muy Tristemente a el. - no Misty mis viajes Pokémon llegaron a su fin y vine para quedarme Aquí Contigo El Le Dijo A Misty. -ella se quedó sin aliento ante la noticia su corazón sentía que le iba a estallar de la emoción es en serio que te quedaras aquí conmigo Ash Pregunto Misty Con Emoción En Su Voz. - El simplemente Le Dijo Que Sí Se Quedara Con Ella Y ahora hay Algo Que Siempre He Querido Decirte Desde Mucho Tiempo Misty Dijo Ash. - que sea lo yo pienso que es se dijo Misty hacia sus adentros. - Misty Kasumi Waterflower Yo Te Amo Desde El Primer Día Que te conocí Solo Que Era Muy Chico E inmaduro para decírtelo - Misty Kasumi Waterflower quedó muy paralizada Con La Noticia. - entonces quieres ser mi novia pregunto Ash Muy Esperanzador. - A lo Que Misty Respondió Con Simple Sí Quiero Todo Lo Que Toda Chica Pedía Se le Hizo Realidad Para Misty. - Gracias Mist, lo siento por decirte así no era mi intención llamarte de esa manera Dijo Ash. - no te preocupes de todos modos Ash le dijo Misty a él. Gracias por venir y quedarte aquí conmigo le agradeció Misty con toda sinceridad y humildad, no sabes lo esto significa mucho para mí Dijo Misty.- gracias por aceptarme de vuelta aquí contigo a tu lado le dijo Ash A ella con una inmensa alegría hacia ella estaba con el amor de su vida reunido una vez más.- de nada Ash más bien yo tengo que agradecerte por venir y tomar el tiempo para venir a buscarme al gimnasio Dijo Misty muy agradecida con Ash Y Lógico feliz e enamorada por el chico de pelo negro.- Misty pero esto no es todo yo te tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas espero que te gusten le dijo Ash a Misty con mucha alegría. - Ash estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien hablo y esto puso muy mal desespero mucho a Ash De ver a la persona que no pensaba ver jamás pero se equivoco. - Misty tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio dijo Rudí. - Ash estaba muy estupefacto ante la noticia que lo dejo sin aliento pero ya Ash ya era lo suficientemente maduro para entender que quería Rudí con Misty así que el le dejo que hablara con Rudí ya que Misty era su Nueva Novia (Era Su primera novia para ser más precisos y el único amor en su vida). - Rudí tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar dijo Misty lo siento mucho Rudí le dijo Misty a él. - Queeeeeeeee no quieres ser mi novia Cuando Ash escucho y la sangre le estaba hirviendo pero Misty intervino justo a tiempo le dijo a Ash - Cálmate Ash yo te aviso cuando tu vas a salir ok Misty le dijo a Ash Y este asintió Con la cabeza e hizo caso a Misty Kasumi Waterflower la gran líder de gimnasio de cuidad celeste.- no Rudí yo amo a otra persona y esa otra persona está aquí conmigo dijo Misty muy furiosa tirando chispas y escupiendo fuego cómo un gyarados muy temperamental, que hasta asusto a su propio novio y a Pikachu Misty se había transformado en un gyarados incontrolable. - así si es tan hombre que se arrime a ver qué va a ser cuando esté a la par mía se va a acobardar Dijo Rudí muy animadamente. Sin medir lo que él decía y sus consecuencias. - En ese momento entro un Ash transformado en un Pikachu volando chispas y electricidad por todos lados era un Pikachu incontrolable. - así quién nos es un hombre Ash bien molesto con Rudí. - Rudí se quedó bien paralizado al escuchar la voz de Ash además se ser Su rival En El Amor a causa de Misty Kasumi Waterflower. - a esto Misty le dio un guiño de aprobación que Ash Vio La Indirecta y con eso Rudí se puso Más Blanco Todavía. -En Serio y desde cuando son novios pregunto Rudí con frustración de ver que llegó tarde y aunque Hubiera llegado antes que Ash Misty ya habría escogido a Ash Sobre el mismo Rudí.- eso no es de tú incumbencia respondieron ambos al unisonó. Ja no les creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen Dijo Rudí con Un Contento.

-bueno haya tú respondieron los dos de nuevo a la vez, y se dan un largo pero muy apasionado beso símbolo del amor mutuo que ellos tienen entre sí mismos Fueron besándose en frente de Rudí Saliendo triste del gimnasio Pokémon. - me voy para siempre voy a buscar a alguien quien me quiera para así olvidarte Misty para siempre. Alguien Quién me sepa respetar valorar siempre atento a mí yo Cuidar de ella y darle el mutuo respeto que se merece y mucho amor y compresión para seguir adelante.- Ash Cuida El Gimnasio Celeste Por mi Mientras yo Iré Hacer Más Medallas Cascada Para el Gimnasio Dio Misty.- Toma Misty Lleva a Piggotto Contigo El Te Hará Caso Le Dijo Ash A Novia.- Sí Claro Vamos Sakura Que en ese Momento Llego Por Que Misty La Llamó Con Anteriodad. - Ash Eres Tú Pregunto Sakura. - Síp Soy Yo Ash Ketchum El Mismo.- Y Ya Veo Que Son Novios Eh Ash Eres todo Un Galán Ash Dijo Sakura. - Sí Somos Novios Dijeron Al Unisonó. - y Se Fueron.


	2. Capitulo: 2 ¿Una visita No Muy Grata u

**Capitulo: 2 ¿Una visita No Muy Grata un Nuevo Rival Para Misty En El Amor?**

-una chica con un jinx y piplup estaban en centro Pokémon de cuidad celeste está chica estaba buscando a Ash Ketchum estaba más que dispuesta que a confesarles sus sentimientos Pero lo que ella no sabía era que se iba a llevar no una grata sorpresa.

-hola jovencita dijo la enfermera joy quien eres y de dónde vienes v a quién buscas o vas a curar a tus Pokémon. -Er no enfermera joy estoy buscando el gimnasio de está cuidad Dijo Angié - sí esta a diez minutos de aquí caminando dijo joy.- Ud. sabe sí vive ahí Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta pregunto Angié con brillo especial en sus ojos Pregunto Angié.-no me gusta ser des cortes pero no es de mí incumbencia dijo la enfermera joy no soy quien para responder -ok Ya Entendí dijo Angié y se Fue A su Destino.

- 10 minutos más tarde Angié Ya Había llegado a su destino final.

- ya había llegado al gimnasio de cuidad celeste a retar al líder del gimnasio y tal vez a Ash En Persona pero pronto se daría cuenta de algo Rompería Su Corazón En Mil Pedazos. - he llegado para retar al líder de gimnasio de está cuidad dijo Angié - pues yo soy el líder de esté gimnasio Recordemos que Misty se fue a hacer más medallas de Gimnasio para los que ganaban las batallas Pokémon en su gimnasio y por eso Misty dejo a cargo del gimnasio Pokémon a Ash Su Novio. - Angié dijo Ash Con Sorpresa en Su voz Y Esto Pinta Nada bien Para Misty Cuando Se Entere de esto -hola Ash Así Que Tú Eres El Líder del gimnasio celeste Pregunto Angié Con Alegría En Su Voz. - así quieres retarme he pues contigo no se re fácil dijo Ash Y Quién te Dijo Que Sería Fácil dijo Angié.

Esta es una Batalla De tres A Tres Dijo Trace Sin Límite De Tiempo Entre El Líder De gimnasio y La Retadora Angié Ambos pueden Hacer Sustituciones Cuando lo Crea Necesario Empiecen Ahora Dijo Trace.

Yo te elijo samurrot Dijo Ash Samurrot listo para una nueva batalla para defender el honor este gimnasio Pokémon. Samurrotttt respondió el Pokémon.

Ve jinx dijo Angié este por Pokémon tiene la ventaja ante los tipos agua pensó para sí misma.

Vamos jinx utiliza impact trueno dijo Angié jinx Hizo el ataque jinxxxxxxxxxx dijo el Pokémon Lanzando el ataque a máxima potencia Que Casi Toma Desprendido a samurrot. Samurrot utiliza tus Espadas Y Neutraliza El ataque El Pokémon De Origen De Teselia Hace el ataque que su entrenador le indico y resulto a las mil maravillas jinx intentamos con otro ataque jinx utiliza giga impacto al máximo poder jinx Prepara el siguiente Ataque Mientras Que Lo Está preparando samurrot estaba preparando su ataque próximo jinx ahora que samurrot está desprevenido jinx lanza su ataque hacia el Pokémon de Teselia ahora samurrot aqua jet pack samurrot se envuelve en un manto de agua para darle lucha al Pokémon y cuando lanzo el ataque jinx el giga impacto iba detrás de samurrot tengo que pensar en algo y rápido o sí no voy a perder Ah Ya Se Pensó Para Sí Samurrot Detente Ahí Cuando yo te avise utiliza tú ataque especial Samurrotttt Dijo el Pokémon diciendo que ya entendió el plan de su maestro samurrot cierra sus ojos y se queda en silencio esperando ahoooora Dijo Ash samurrot pone Sus Espadas En Forma De Cruz giratoria para repeler el ataque al máximo y unos de los ataque le dio a jinx Dejándolo un poco golpeado pero disponible para atacar cuando ella se lo pidiera. Este Ash como me gusta es como Una Caja De Pandora Llena De Sorpresas Ya Angié Estaba Pensando En Ultimo Ataque A Realizar Voy A Recurrir A la Ventisca pensó Angié Para Sus Adentros Muy Bien Jinx Utiliza Ventisca Dijo Angié Ahoooora Samurrot Lánzate Ala Ventisca Queeeeeeeee Dijo Angié Pero Como Aprendió Ese ataque Pregunto Angié Sorprendida Con La Estrategia De Ash Ni Ella La Vio Venir. Aqua Ice Jet Pack Dijo Ash Y Así Lo Hizo Samurrot se lanzó a la Ventisca Y Se Transformo En Un Misil De Hielo Y Se Dirigió de un solo golpe hacia jinx dejándolo remolinos en sus Ojos Y El referí dice Jinx Ya No Puede Continuar Lo Que Significa Que Ash Ketchum Gana La Primera Ronda Wow Ash Eres Bueno En Verdad Dijo Angié Sí Gracias Angié Y Con Respecto A Ese Ataque Dawn Lo Creó Pero Yo Lo Perfeccione Y Bastante Ese es Un Ataque Sorpresa Dijo Ash Wow Eso Es Sorprendente Dijo Angié Con Alegría, alegría Que Muy Pronto Se Le Ira. Pensó Ash.

La Segunda batalla Ente Ash Y Angié iniciara ahora mismo Dijo Trace Empiecen Ahora.

Glaceleon ve grito Angié así que Glaceleon eh dijo Ash vamos ver sí puedes manejar esto Pikachu yo te elijo Glaceleon utiliza rayo de hielo trata de congelar a este Pikachu esquívalo amigo yo se que tu puedes Glaceleon ejecuto el rayo de hielo a la perfección pero por el tamaño del Pokémon de Ash Le es muy fácil de evadir sin muchos problemas continuemos así compañero grito el líder de gimnasio. Rayos pensó Angié de esto seguir así voy a perder este duelo también necesito pensar en algo y rápido pensó la retadora de sinnoh para sus adentros ya yo tengo voy a ser que se distraiga para luego dispararle un potente rayo de hielo Pikachu no estaba prestando atención a su oponente y Pikachu cayó en la trampa raaaaaaaaaaaaaaayoooooooooooooooo de hielo ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dijo Angié Pikachu no Grito Ash con desesperación Pikachu no- el referí fue interrumpido Por Ash Espera un segundo por favor ok de acuerdo dijo el arbitro Pikachu Se Que Me Puedes Escuchar compañero quiero que destruyas la prisión que te tiene presó ahí dijo Ash Pika Grito El ratón Eléctrico Amarillo Se Oyó Un Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu y cuando Pikachu se libero de prisión de hielo Angié se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo que pasó y lo increíble después que Pikachu se liberó salió disparado pedazos de hielo que desgraciadamente le cayeron a Glaceleon y quedó Fuera Batalla. Glaceleon No Puede Continuar Pikachu Gana Lo Que Significa que El Líder de gimnasio Ash Ketchum Gana De Nuevo.

La Tercera Y Última Batalla Entre Angié Iniciara Ahora mismo Empiecen Ya Dijo El Arbitro.

Angié Dice Piplup Yo Te Elijo Pikachu Necesito Tú Asistencia Ahora Mismo Dijo El Líder De Gimnasio Pokémon.

Piplup Rayo Burbujas Piplup Formo Ese Ataque directo A Pikachu, Pikachu doble equipo ahora y se formaron diez Pikachus Ala Vez Y Solo Uno Era El original Y Ash Estaba Tomando Entre Manos Y Ash Le Giño Un ojo Pikachu Ya Sabía Que Tenía Que Hacer Y Angié Está Muy Preocupada y Pensó Piplup Utiliza Remolino Para Atacar A los Falsos Pikachus Y Eso Hizo El Pokémon Origen De La Extraña Región Logró Acabar con Todo Pero No Se Esperaba Lo siguiente Pikachu Utiliza Tú Más Poderosa Bola Electica De Acuerdo Pikachu De Acuerdo Pika Dijo El Ratón Eléctrico Y Pikachu Preparo ese Ataque Al Máximo Poder Ahora Pikachu Dale Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. El Pokémon Eléctrico desato su todo su ataque hacia El Pokémon Pingüino y ahora Angié está bien preocupada por su Pokémon apenas se puede mantener en píe y el referí noto eso Y Al Notarlo Dijo no más Piplup Está Muy débil Para Continuar La Batalla Por Lo Tanto El Líder Ash Ketchum De Gimnasio Celeste Gana Por Lo Tanto El Líder De Gimnasio Gana.

-Guau Ash eres muy bueno en verdad alaga a Angié Al Líder De Gimnasio De Cuidad Celeste.- Gracias Angié Dijo Ash Muy Serio. -Y Angié Lo Noto -Oye Ash Por Que La Seriedad Pregunto Angié preocupada. -esto no le Va A Gustar A Misty Pensó Para Sí Mismo Ash.-entonces Angié no le tomó mucha importancia el asunto así que le pregunto sí quería Salir a Comer Hoy Pensó Para Sí Misma. -eh Ash Podemos Tener Una Cita Tú Y Yo solos En Romántico Restaurante Le Dijo Angié a Ash y Esté Le Responde Lo Siento Angié no puedo Salir Contigo Ya Tengo Novia y no Puedo salir sería serle infiel y yo no quiero y ni le seré ni jugare con sus sentimientos Dijo Ash.-Queeeeeee tú Ash Ketchum Tienes Novia No lo creo jamás son bromas tuyas verdad dijo Angié.-desgraciadamente para ti no son bromas mías dijo Ash. -entonces Angié hizo algo que Ash Jamás Pensó Que lo Haría y En ese Justo momento Entro Misty Y Vio lo Que La Chica Desconocida Estaba Haciendo a Ash Y El Hizo Que Tenía Que Hacer Y Misty Se Tranquilizó Por Lo Que Vio Y Trace Le Conto Lo Demás A Misty. - Angié Que se supone que Estás Haciendo Pregunto Ash Indignado a Angié. -Ash me gustas mucho y quiero Ser tú Novia No Como tú novia de pacotilla. - A Misty No Me La Insultes ella se gano mí corazón Hace Mucho Tiempo Yo Tengo Diez Años De Conocerla y con Ella me voy a quedar ella es mi alma gemela dijo Ash.- Ash Susurro Misty Y Ash Escucho.-Misty Desde Cuando Estás Aquí Pregunto Ash A Su Novia. - no hace rato Misty Dijo a Ash Ella estaba Muy Feliz Por Que Ash No La Traicionó - Así Que Tu Eres Su Novia Dijo Angié No se Por Que Ash tiene Una Novia Cualquiera Se rió Muy Símicamente Angié. - Mira Niña Cálmate O Ya Veras dijo Misty Ya Furiosa A Mi Ash Nadie Me Lo Toca Solo Yo Puedo Tocarlo Y Besarlo. -Ja valla mentira Dijo Angié Me Voy De Aquí De Este Gimnasio De Quinta dijo Angié Con Desaire. - Ash Y Misty no aguantaron Más Y con Giño De Ojo Ya Sabían Que Hacer. Los Dos Sacaron Sus Mazos Y le Dieron Una Buena Tunda De Golpes Que Quedó Hecho Papilla Y Dijo.- Por Favor Sí Alguien Vio La Matricula Del Camión Por Favor Dijo Angié Y Ahí Quedo Afuera Del Gimnasio De Cuidad Celeste.- Eso Te Pasa Por Ofender Nuestro Gimnasio y Nuestros Pokémon Dijeron Los Dos Al Unisonó. - gracias Amor Por Defenderme Dijo Misty De Nada Cariño Le Respondió Ash A Ella Misty Su Novia La Única Que El Querrá Siempre en Su Vida. -Bravo gracias Cariño le dice Misty a Ash Y También te felicito por cómo Manejaste A Angié Le dijo Misty a su novio -Gracias Misty A Ti te dedo todo lo que soy ahora le dice Ash A Misty.- cariño sabes qué día es hoy un día de muchas Sorpresas mi querida Misty Tú te lo mereces más que nadie vamos a iniciar con las sorpresas en este instante le dijo ash a Misty muy emocionado y Misty hasta le brilla los ojos de mucha felicidad y emoción que serán las sorpresas Que Ash Le Tiene Preparado a Misty Esto y más lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


	3. Un Reencuentro Sorpresa Con TogeKiss

**Capitulo: 3 El Reencuentro Sorpresa De Con TogeKiss El Primer Pokémon Que Ash Le Regalo.**

**Flash Back Hace 5 Años Atrás**

-ash de camino De sinnoh a Kanto un marinero pregunto por un tal ash Ketchum Con Un Pikachu en su hombro -Sí Ese Soy Yo Ash Ketchum De Pueblo Paleta Dijo El Entrenador Pokémon al capitán del barco.-ash muchacho cómo te va dijo el capitán te han llamado del reino Espejismo tienes que Ir Ahí es de carácter urgente. - y así fue después de llegar a hoenn me fui en dirección a El reino espejismo en donde me encontré a la reina Sara Y Me dijo que Sí podía De togetic y yo le dije que sí.-ash me dijo Sara Necesito un favor Tuyo Yo Se Que Tu Quieres A Misty Más Cómo una amiga Y por eso te estoy pidiendo esté favor yo con mucho gusto le hubiera pedido que viniera a su encuentro pero me entere que ella era líder de gimnasio y entonces comprendí que estaría muy ocupada para venir por el en ese momento togetic se puso muy triste y después de la nada se alegro de nuevo se acordó de ti y Pikachu, después yo cuando me di cuenta de que ganaste la liga en sinnoh me dije a mi misma tengo que llamar a Ash Ketchum para decirle lo que quiero pedirle Esté Favor por que Togetic estaba muy triste en el reino espejismo por eso te llame ash necesito ese favor tuyo lo harás pregunto Sara Muy Tranquilamente- Por Supuesto que lo hare sí es el primer Pokémon que le regale a Misty Tu Tranquila que yo lo haré dijo Ash A Sarah Con Una Linda Sonrisa.^-^ - gracias Ash En El Nombre De Reino Espejismo Se Lo Agradecemos Muy Honradamente.-muchas Gracias por confiar en mí dijo ash con mucha gratitud.- de nada respondió Sara.- Poké bola ve dijo ash Papá Dijo Togetic—sí Soy tú papá Dijo Ash.- Tío Pikachu. Dijo alegre Togetic Hola Togetic cuanto Tiempo ha pasado eh Pikachu Dijo. -Si Ha Pasado Bastante Tiempo. -que pasa togetic porque esa Cara Triste Dijo Ash.- Y mamá Dijo Togetic Preocupado.—Togetic no te preocupes tú mamá está bien pero Ahorita está en el gimnasio pero quiero que me prometas algo togetic vamos a entrenar fuerte quiero devolverte Ya Como TogeKiss A tú mamá se Va llevar Una Gran Sorpresa ok papá lo hare Por Que Yo Te Quiero mucho y a ti también tío Pikachu dijo togetic con una gran sonrisa.- así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que togetic Evolucionó a TogeKiss y muy saludable y muy bonito para traerle un poco de alegría a Misty Fueron 2 años de duro entrenamiento pero valió la pena hacerlo, también lo puse participar en combates y cuáles de mé dio importantes victorias junto a Pikachu Este es Un Pokémon Que dio Todo lo De él Para Cumplir Las Metas De Su Querido Padre Ser Un Maestro Pokémon.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK HACE 5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

-bueno Misty aquí está la sorpresa dijo ash Toma Está Poké bola Y Misty Tenía Los Ojos Llorosos Ash Su Amor De Toda De Toda La Vida le dijo que él personalmente fue a traer a togetic al reino espejismo y no se lo trajo por que quiso dárselo en TogeKiss y Misty Estaba Atónito Ante Amable Gesto De Ash De Entrenarlo Y Ponerlo A Participar En Sus Ligas Pokémon Por Bastante tiempo.- Poké Bola Ve Grito Misty Alegremente Cuando Un Destello de luz salió De La Poké Bola Revelando al TogeKiss Que Ash Había Entrenado muy duramente y Misty estaba más que feliz por ese hecho -gracias Ash Por Este lindo gesto de verdad No Tengo palabras de cómo agradecértelo lo que hiciste por mí durante tanto tiempo dijo la pelirroja.- de nada Misty solo puedes quererme como yo te quiero dijo ash alegremente a Misty.- eso ni lo dudes por Eso dijo Misty Alegremente.- mami mami eres tú dijo TogeKiss Si Soy Yo Tú Mamá Dijo Misty alegremente. –Hola Mamá Tanto Tiempo sin verte Dijo TogeKiss A su Madre.- Igualmente TogeKiss Me Alegro Que Estés Muy Bien Dijo Misty A TogeKiss. - Igualmente gracias Por Ser Paciente por mí Mamá Dijo El Pokémon Volador. —de nada hijo Mío, Gracias Ash Una vez más por Este Hermoso Gesto Tuyo Y De Pikachu.-de nada dijo Ash a Misty Bueno Misty Te Tengo Otra Sorpresa -Hay Más Pregunto Misty.

-a ver Ash de que se trata está nueva sorpresa Pregunto Misty. - con sorpresa y orgullo de su novio que supo manejar el gimnasio Pokémon que tuvo un total de 115 victorias ganadas durante los tres largos días que ella estuvo ausente y ella se sorprendió de esto con gran orgullo sintió ella de su novio que defendió el gimnasio al capa y espada digno de ser un gran colíder de gimnasio y maravilloso esposo pensó para sí. - en ese entonces Ash supo que hacer sacó una cajita azul celeste terciopelada con un lindo anillo de compromiso y se lo enseño a Misty y dijo lo siguiente.- Misty Kasumi Waterflower por años hemos si dos amigos a hora novio es hora de dar el segundo paso Ash deja caer una rodilla y dice Misty Kasumi Waterflower me harías el honor de casarte conmigo pregunto ash con mucha esperanza en su voz dijo él. - no se tendría que consultarlo con mis hermanas Ash Dijo Misty sonriéndole dándole a entender que es una simple broma departe de ella. - así pregunto el desde cuando la novia debe pedirle permiso a sus hermanas para casarse pregunto Ash Con risa. -desde siempre es una tradición de la familia cuando algún miembro de la familia se va a casar es el deber del novio y la novia de avisar a Sus parientes más cercanos o sea mis hermanas dijo Misty con alegría. - bueno pues que esperamos vamos a llamar a tus hermanas Dijo Ash Con Alegría Está Bien Vamos a hacerlo Daisy Lyli Violeta vengan por favor dijo Misty con alegría -que pasó hermanita dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo Misty le enseña el añillo con la gota de la medalla del gimnasio de Misty en vez de un diamante y las chicas miraron el anillo y chillaron las tres al unisonó quien, es le suertudo preguntaron ellas lo conocemos Hermanita -sí claro Uds. Lo conocen muy bien y se lo voy a presentar puedes venir ya Ash Grito Misty con fuerza en su voz- AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gritaron las hermanas de Misty y se quedaron estupefactas de la fuerte impresión que les dio alas mujeres sensacionales de celeste - hola cuñaditas que tal yo soy el que se va a casar Con Misty y he venido aquí para pedirle a ustedes su mano en matrimonio dijo Ash Con Entusiasmo - he tu sabes que cuando una Waterflower se va casar se les hace una prueba sí es capaz de manejar el gimnasio que solo novio puede retar al líder o ser El mismo líder de gimnasio en ausencia de la líder original y en visto casó que tuviste el gimnasio intacto por tres días completos te concedo el honor de la mano de mí hermana para santo matrimonio dijeron las hermanas de Misty a Ash con alegría. –muchas gracias chicas no las voy a defraudar dijo Ash con alegría en su cara.- ah como me gustaría que mamá y papá estuvieran aquí ahora mismo para celebrar Dijo Misty Con Tristeza. -Misty tú tranquila nuestros padres están de acuerdo en te cases con ash sabes que querían lo mejor para ti no le dice Daisy a Misty. - sí hermana tienes mucha razón gracias mamá papá por poner a Ash en mi destino gracias a ustedes ahora soy la mujer toda feliz al Lado al hombre que adoro y amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón al que siempre yo quería para mí y lo mejor es que pronto me casaré con Ash y yo no lo puedo creer todavía estoy soñando, creó que es hora de hacerles una visita a sus ataúdes para agradecerles por todo lo que me han dado padres tengo mucho que agradecerles a los dos por todo lo bueno y malo.- Misty para dónde vas pregunta Lyli con alegría -Al Cementerio dice Misty con alegría porque pregunta eso -Lyli no por nada Hermanita, gracias mamá papá por permitir que nuestra hermana al fin alcanzara su felicidad al máximo gracias por todo. -vemos que Misty se dirige al cementerio de la cuidad toda alegre feliz una alegría de ser una persona tan bondadosa amable que el destino después de 10 años estuviera de separada De Ash Ketchum el mismo destino se encargo de reunirlos de nuevo Sus padres miraban cada uno de sus pasos desde el cielo y eso era lo a Misty realmente le importaba que siempre tendrá quién la apoye en sus decisiones. -Misty había traído un ramo grande de rosas rojas y se puso a rezar un las tumbas de sus padres que estaban unidos los dos como pareja. - mamá papá quiero agradecerles por todo se que ustedes están de acuerdo que me case con Ash el es una gran persona y por eso me alegro mucho que el me escogiera como su compañera leal y eso me hace muy feliz padres gracias por todo y gracias por nuestra bendición. -ah aquí estabas tú Misty pregunto ash con alegría. -Ash que estás haciendo aquí.- tus hermanas me dijeron donde buscarte, además quería conocer acerca de mis suegros que estoy muy seguro que están de acuerdo de que ellos quieran que nos casemos dijo Ash con una alegría muy inmensa que derrito al corazón de Misty por dentro. -Como si fuera una señal una gran ráfaga de aire fresco sopló alrededor de ellos ambos sabían lo que significaba y eso es la aprobación de su unión en sagrado matrimonio. -creó que esto responde a nuestra pregunta tenemos la bendición de mis padres para poder casarnos Ash. - Síp dijo ash gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí contigo Misty dijo ash.- de nada Ash Gracias a Ti más bien y gracias mamá y papá por todo.


	4. Mas Sorpresas Para Ash y Misty

**Capítulo: 4 Más Sorpresas para Ash Y Misty y inicio de preparación De la Boda.**

- ya han pasado semana y media desde los últimos acontecimientos y el día de la boda llegaba rápido a cuidad celeste la madre de ash esta en el gimnasio de la cuidad ayudando con los preparativos de la boda que tanto ash y Misty habían decidido hacerla para a finales de diciembre para aprovechar la vísperas de navidad y pasarlo en familia y amigos que tuvieron en su infancia primero fueron por el primer paso que era hacer las invitaciones misma invitaciones que ash y Misty se encargaron de hacer en su ordenador portátil y por cierto que quedaron muy hermosas, de múltiples colores y de diseños.

**Hola que tal a todos se preguntaran el motivo de esta formal invitación tan cordial hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo tal vez algunos por unos cuantos meses días e inclusive años hemos vivido tantas aventuras juntos que ya los consideramos como parte de nuestra familia que sí hemos viajado durante años o algunos meses o semanas o inclusive días más sin embargo siempre seremos muy buenos amigos sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, al motivo real es porque los invito a mi boda que será el 24 de Diciembre alas 5:30pm en cabo celeste, en cuidad celeste por favor sí van a asistir por favor confirmar los más rápido como les sea posible y si confirmas que vendrás lo más Pronto como te sea posible.**

**ATTE:**

**EL Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum De Pueblo Paleta. Y La Sirenita Misty Líder De Gimnasio De Cuidad Celeste.**

- y así se fueron a entregar todas las invitaciones estas invitaciones Repartieron En Kanto Jotoh, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia. Los primeros en recibirlos fueron lance, Agatha, Bruno y loreleil y todos los líderes de gimnasio y todos estaban felices ya que sabían que tarde o temprano iba a pasar pero no lo esperaron tan rápido, scottot el dueño de la batalla de la frontera estaba feliz con respecto a la gran noticia. - los felicito ash Y Misty Se Merecen El Uno Al Otro. - Parece Que Tenemos Correo Dijo Max Ya era Mayor pagos, Más Pagos la Revista De May hasta que una invitación de kanto Le llamó mucha atención De Cuidad Celeste Max No Tenía Ni Idea De Quién Era Por Suerte Para El Todos Ahí Estaban. Mamá Papá parece que tenemos una invitación a una boda y proviene de cuidad celeste - May será Ash Y Misty Que Al Fin Están Juntos Y Decidieron Ya Formalmente Casarse No Creo Ash Es Cobarde Y Miedoso Cómo Para Hacerlo Pensó Ella.- pronto se Comería Sus Propias Palabras. - a ver de quién Será La Invitación dijeron todos, pronto se sabrá de quien es.

- Los Padres De Max Y De May Abrieron la invitación y la leyeron lo que de decía cada palabra de la invitación y quedaron muy aturdidos con la buena noticias nunca se imaginaron que Ash Y Misty se Irían a Casar Nunca pasó por la cabeza de May Y Max.- wow eso ni lo vi venir ash y Misty se iban a casar esto es Una Gran noticia muchas felicidades por ellos dijeron al unisonó - Bueno chicos Parece que no vamos a ir a pasar con la familia la navidad vamos a KANTO a la boda De Ash Y Misty Dijo Norman no para nada querido respondió dijo su esposa Bueno chichos vayan haciendo sus maletas nos vamos para kanto en un mes queda para la ceremonia De Ash Y Misty - mientras que en Jotoh la familia de ash estaba recibiendo cartas que recibe quincenalmente recibieron La Invitación de cuidad celeste que es tan importante para nosotros los Ketchum nos inviten a algo muy importante ya reunida toda la familia a parte de ash y delia claro abrieron la invitación y se llevaron se llevaron una grata sorpresa era la Que todos estaban invitados a la boda de Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower y ellos con gusto van a ir a la boda después de esa imagen que delia le mandó de ash y Misty juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.- quién lo diría estos dos chicos se iban a contraer sagrado matrimonio dijo uno de los tíos de Ash Ahí Presente así que todos hagan sus maletas que nos vamos para kanto a para la boda de ash y Misty dijeron al unisonó.

. - Mientras tanto en la región natal de Dawn Estaba Recibiendo el correo junto con su novio Kenny vamos a ver lo que dice el correo cuentas mis revistas Pokémon mi nuevo poké-gear con un mapa integrado con toda las regiones incluyendo Kanto me pregunto que tal estará ash Ya Le Habrá Dicho a Misty Sus Sentimientos le eran Correspondidos de el hacia ella Y Como ella Hacia Él eh mira Dawn Mira Lo Que Me Encontré en las cartas una Invitación A Una Boda es de la región Kanto de Cuidad Celeste, ven vamos avisarle a mi madre le Dijo Dawn a Su Novio.- Y Este le Siguió mamá mira lo que llego ahorita es una invitación de matrimonio de cuidad celeste y solo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer semejante Hazaña y espero que así sea después de leer la invitación Dawn Chillo de emoción por fin conocería a Misty en Persona Entonces Dawn Vas A Ir Dijo su Madre Que Tú No Vienes mamá pregunto Dawn con algo de tristeza. - no quiero incomodarte con tu viaje hija dijo su madre. No de ninguna manera Ud. no me incomoda en mi viaje. - ok hija Lo haré Viajare A Kanto Contigo.- sí gracias Mamá eres La mejor. - Kenny tu vas a venir también pregunto Dawn muy Tiernamente. - Claro Sí Me lo Permites De Hecho Seguro Me invitación Vía Digital. Llego dijo Kenny alegre a su novia.- Cilan Te llego El Correo Dijeron Sus Hermanos. - Gracias Chicos Dijo Cilan, Revistas Suscripción a conocedores A nivel Mundial Inicia en Febrero Tiene Que asistir a partir de Finales De Enero. Eh una Invitación de cuidad celeste en kanto. Tengo que llamar a iris - hola iris recibiste una invitación de La Región Kanto de Cuidad Celeste Es Una Invitación a Una boda Dice Cilan a su novia.- sí la recibí dijo iris pero no la he abierto -que tal leemos la mía Dijo Iris - ok y cuando la leyeron dijeron wow cuando Pensamos que Ash Se Casará Con Misty en cuidad celeste más vale que recibí la ultima actualización de mí poketech con el mapa de región kanto Cilan pues Que esperamos Vámonos Para Kanto Ya Quedan 22 Días Para El Gran Evento La Boda De Ash Y Misty. - todos estaban muy contentos de que Ash Y Misty Se Iban a Casar Pronto.- de vuelta en kanto ubicación actual gimnasio de cuidad plateada ahí encontramos a brock Slate con su flameante novia Susy claramente vestida para Ir Con Brock a Cuidad celeste y es que el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido ya que para la boda falta cuestión de 15 días y ya Brock estaba preparando los platillos con antelación para el día de contraer sagradas Nupcias. -wow nunca creí que Ash y Misty se irían a casar rápido que nosotros dijo brock. - lo se amor tienes toda la razón espero que nosotros seamos los próximos en realizar la boda dijo Susy con alegría y emoción -sí Claror Amor Dijo Brock Con Alegría y satisfacción En Su Rostro. - mientras tanto en el gimnasio de cuidad celeste las hermanas de Misty estaban preparando el desayuno. - hola cuñis que tal estás hoy replico Daisy - muy bien Daisy Dime como Estás Cuñis pregunto Ash.- Muy Bien cuñis le dijo Daisy Con Alegría.- prefecto cuñis Preparando Los Últimos toques para nuestra boda Pregunto ash a Daisy. Sí Claro cuñis todo tiene que ser Perfecto Para La Ocasión ustedes se la merecen mucho después de todo lo que ha vivido junto a pesar del tiempo que llevaban muy separados al final el verdadero amor triunfó como debe de ser dijo Daisy con alegría.- así es cuñis no hay nada mejor que casarme con Misty Kasumi Waterflower yo siempre la respetare y cuidaré siempre tienes la palabra de un Ketchum y un Ketchum nunca falta a su palabra. - y yo confió en tú palabra dijo Daisy a su cuñado Ashton Satoshi Ketchum quien ahora se prepara para dar el siguiente paso el de ser esposo con Misty Waterflower pensó ash muy feliz. - hola ash dijeron los dos cuanto tiempo ¿no? - sí ha pasado demasiado tiempo dijo ash a sus amigos hola Brock y Susy que les trae por aquí pregunto Ash muy emocionado. - pasábamos por aquí y queramos desearte muchas felicidades en tú boda sabemos que en menos de dos semanas además para decirte que ya casi tenemos todo listo para el banquete que se va a dar ese gran día. -que bien todo marcha según lo planeado está será la boda del año dijo ash muy alegre.- Síp esta será ala mejor boda que yo haya asistido ya hace tiempo dijeron ambos también tenemos que darles buenas noticias dijeron Susy y Bock. -Aja y Cual Será que ustedes dos ya son pareja dijeron los dos al unisonó. - Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee pe-pe-pe-pe pero cómo se dieron cuenta de que nosotros somos pareja sin decirles nada Brock Tú dijiste algo a Ash o A Misty - no yo no dije nada a ellos valla me sorprenden como se dieron cuenta de nuestros sentimientos dijeron Susy y Brock al unisonó. - muy fácil ustedes se parecen a nosotros cuando estamos juntos de ahí yo y ash sacamos las conclusiones de que ustedes son una pareja ahora me alegro por ustedes dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo felicidades chicos los felicitamos dijeron Ash Y Misty juntos ala nueva pareja. De nada chicos gracias por todo. - y ahora queremos saber los detalles de cómo se Reunieron ustedes dos.- bueno Ash Y Misty sus deseos son ordenes para nosotros pero se los contaré de modo Flash Back ok. - Síp ok dijeron al unisonó la pareja.- y ellos más que felices que sus amigos estén juntos y felices se lo merecen tanto tiempo buscando el ser correspondido y al fin alguien con quien compartir los logros fracasos.

**FLASH BACK DE BROCK Y SUSY**

Yo estaba en el centro Pokémon de cuidad plateada atendiendo a los Pokémon junto con la enfermera joy cuando eso Susy llegó con un vulpix muy enfermo y no había encontrado medicina para poder curar de su avenamiento el pobre Pokémon estaba en las últimas Susy ya conocía a Brock el sabía lo que hacer para que el Pokémon pudiera estar vivo Brock le administro y se hizo cargo de, él personalmente del Pokémon de ahí el Pokémon se salvo después de ahí Susy le agarro un Afecto por Brock y Él Por Susy Después de su Primera Cita se juran amor Eterno desde ahí se hicieron una pareja y Algún Día Prometieron Unir Sus Vidas En Sagrado Matrimonio juntos como una verdadera familia Junta Para Siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASH DE BROCK Y SUSY.**

- wao que bonita historia de amor no crees Misty pregunto Ash A su Prometida. - sí claro a mor mío es una linda historia de amor para celebrar la unión entre Brock y Susy ojala pronto se casaran para así Ustedes cumplirían su más grande sueño después de todo se lo merecen de verdad que sí dijo Misty muy humilde con sus amigos. - Gracias Misty significa mucho viniendo de ti Dijeron los dos enamorados muy felices de su unión.- sí hay alguien quién merece ser Feliz Además De Nosotros esos son ustedes Dijo Ash Con Mucha alegría y Humildad.- Gracias Ash Eres Un Buen Amigo Y Compañero Dijeron Los Dos Con Alegría Interna.


	5. La Boda De Ash Y Misty Parte 1

_**Tantos los personajes cómo la serie no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a satoshi tajiri.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 la boda del maestro y la sirena el gran día ha llegado (parte: 1).**

**Al día siguiente el maestro pokémon se está preparando para el día tan especial; Ash pasará sus últimas 48 horas en su casa así llegaron a un acuerdo con Misty para respetar las tradiciones de las bodas, todo el ajetreó que tenían valió la pena ya que merecían una ceremonia muy digna para celebrar, todo va según lo planeado y para la nupcias faltan menos de tres días, pero el tiempo pasa volando cuando se preparan para algo tan importante como esto; la verdad que Ash y Misty están muy ilusionados de tener este acontecimiento tan importantes en su vida como futuros marido y mujer, como un nuevo día inicia siempre hay dormilones de última hora¬ ¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 la boda del maestro y la sirena el gran día ha llegado (parte: 1).**

– Ash, despierta hijo, Ash despierta–volvió a repetir su madre, Delia, ya desesperada de la actitud de único hijo– tú turno pikachu–

– ¡Pika!^ ^– exclamó el pokémon feliz, entonces pikachu hizo un fuerte impactrueno dándole de lleno en su entrenador– piiiiikkkkaaaacccchhhhuuuu– el pokémon estaba feliz de ayudar–

– Ahhhhhhhhhh, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa fuerte descarga eléctrica? ¡Tan bien que estaba soñando!, ¿Por me interrumpen mí sueño? Ahhhhhhhhhh pero bueno me despertaron a la fuerza espero que se trate de algo bueno awwwwww – bostezó Ash de tanto sueño que tiene– voy mamá enseguida bajo; ¡que sueño tengo! creo que iré a bañarme y cuando baje me tomaré un café bien cargado, para quitarme está pereza que no se quiere ir de mí. –

– No tienes remedio Ash, eres un caso perdido, nunca vas a cambiar pero ni modo ¿qué acaso no sabes que pasará un menos de cuarenta y ochos horas? –

– No sé, ¿Que es mamá? ¿Qué pasará en dos días? –

– Ash no entiendes que próximamente se celebrará tú boda con Misty o es que te lavaron el cerebro los del equipo Rocket– dijo Delia molesta ante la actitud de su hijo– que voy a hacer contigo amor eres tan igual de olvidadizo que tu padre–

– ¡¿Queeeeeeee?! Ay dios casi olvido que me caso con Misty, como se me olvida todo, no puede ser ¿por qué seré tan olvidadizo?– se preguntó él

– Ash seguro está muy nervioso con todo esto de lo boda y por eso estás muy olvidadizo en tus deberes hijo– dijo Delia muy convencida de lo que le pasaba a su retoño. –

Entonces Ash notó algo inusual en su madre y él se preocupó mucho por su ella.

– ¿Mamá que te sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?– le pregunto Ash, realmente le preocupaba su estado anímico se sentía muy fuera de este mundo; su cara era de preocupación. –Dímelo por favor, te noto muy ida de ti misma y eso no es muy común en ti; te conozco demasiado bien–

– No me pasa nada hijo lo que pasa es que estoy muy feliz que te iras a casar con tú mejor amiga, y por eso estaba así de ida; discúlpame si te hice pensar que tenía algo pero no te preocupes más que todo está muy bien conmigo– Delia sonrió muy alegre de que Ash se preocupará mucho por ella y eso la hizo muy feliz como madre. –

– Oye no te preocupes, todo lo que sea por ti mamá eres lo más preciado que tengo; tú y Misty son las personas más importantes en mi vida, todo lo que yo haga será para darles lo que se merecen, gracias a ustedes dos he podido lograr mi sueño. Ahora es tiempo de que Misty logré el suyo no es justo que solo yo sea maestro pokémon, no lo es mamá; por eso quiero que Misty logre llegar también al suyo se lo diré después de nuestra boda– dijo Ash bastante orgulloso de su idea para el futuro de Misty, futura maestra pokémon de agua; sin duda era un lindo gesto de Ash. –

– Wow que lindo detalle de tu parte, yo creo que ella merece lo mejor en este mundo ya que ustedes dos han luchado contra todo para su felicidad mutua y yo solo doy mi consentimiento a Misty como mi nuera; ella se ha ganado con creces ese lugar dentro mi corazón inclusive yo la he considerado como la hija que no tuve Ash– le dijo su madre un poco triste por el recuerdo– pero yo sé que tarde o temprano tendré nietos a quien consentir mucho, estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo. –

– Gracias a ti mamá por estar ahí para mí y gracias a Misty por enseñarme lo básico de ser entrenador pokémon a ustedes dos les debo lo que soy ahora; ahora me tocará a mí a Misty criar a nuestro futuros hijos de la mejor manera posible, la vida nos ha puesto duras pruebas en el camino para probarnos si somos perseverantes y luchamos hasta el final con tal de conseguir cada uno de nuestros sueños y objetivos previos. –

– Muy bien Ash es hora de continuar con los preparativos para la boda que será este viernes en la tarde, gracia a Dios que todo marcha de maravilla así no tendremos un montón de contratiempos, es bueno tener todo preparado con anticipación ¡Eh Ash!– preguntó su madre muy feliz

– ¡Ni que lo digas mamá! si no todo esto no funcionaría y quizás no habría boda. Pero gracias a que tengo unos maravillosos amigos (Brock y Susy). Que se ofrecieron de hacer catering, sin ellos sería un desastre completo– le respondió el entrenador muy feliz de ver que estaba muy bien todo para la recepción de su boda.

– No digas eso ni en broma, todo está saliendo excelente gracias a que lo hemos planeado con anticipación y hablando de otras cosas. Vamos a ver que están haciendo Brock y Susy– dijo Delia a su hijo. –

– ¡Sí mama! ¡Vamos a ver qué tal les va a nuestro amigos! –

0—0—0—0—0

– Hola señora ketchum, hola Ash ¿qué tal están?– preguntó la pareja al unisonó

– Hola chicos; muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Qué tal los preparativos?– preguntaron los dos madre e hijo

– Todo va de maravilla Sra. ketchum, todo está listos para el día cero– dijeron los dos con una gran sonrisa formada en su rostro, y vieron que la Sra. ketchum y Ash estaban muy alegres con la noticia que le dieron

– ¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Gracias por lo qué están haciendo por mi hijo! Estoy muy segura que él también se los agradecerá muy gratamente– dijo la madre de Ash muy feliz

– Si ¡muchas gracias chicos de verdad! aprecio mucho lo que hacen por nuestra boda, por estar con nosotros y por ser nuestros padrinos de la boda– no había duda de que el entrenador estaba feliz que casi estaba sin palabras.

– De nada Ash, este es nuestro regalo de bodas para ti amigo. Tú y Misty merecen lo mejor de sí y con mucho gusto lo haremos por ustedes ya que son nuestros mejores amigos y queremos que ambos sean muy felices en su boda y como marido y mujer, gracias por ser nuestros amigos. –

– Al contrario; deberíamos nosotros agradecerles a ustedes por ser nuestros amigos durante tanto tiempo y por siempre apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas y gracias por estar ahí para nosotros amigos– Una sonrisa gigantesca surco su rostro

**Mientras tanto en la región Kalos:**

**Vemos a una blonda viendo las noticias que dice que en menos de dos días se casarán el maestro pokémon Ash Ketchum con la hermosa líder de gimnasio de cuidad celeste Misty Waterflower, Serena estaba muy celosa de todo esto lo que estaba pasando y que se fijó una clara meta ¡separar a Ash Ketchum de Misty Waterflower! Lo que ella no sabía es que el destino le tenía destinado una sorpresita no muy agradable, el destino se había empeñado en que realicen la boda de Ash y Misty pero no permitirá que Serena cometiera una terrible equivocación por causa de sus terribles arrebatos de celos descontrolados y solo en ambición de tener a Ash para sí misma; no le permitía ver todo bien claro y esto preocupaba tanto a Bonnie y Clemont, por lo tanto él pensaba que Ash y Misty son una pareja muy feliz y que nadie merecía meterse en su felicidad y Bonnie estaba de acuerdo con lo qué dijo.**

* * *

– ¿En qué pensará tanto serena? No me digas que tiene un plan para separar a Ash de Misty; conociendo a Serena ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa y eso yo no lo permitiré jamás; no señor, el amor verdadero es para quienes se aman de verdad y no para quienes quieren hacer daño como dicen por, ahí si lo amas déjalo ir ya que tú amor no es correspondido por el ser que amas con todo tú corazón– se dijo Clemont

– ¿Eh serena que es lo que tú piensas hacer?– dice Bonnie a la blonda al parecer la hermana del genio tenía los mismos presentimientos de su hermano Clemont

– ¡Oh vamos chicos no es para alarmarse! solo vamos a KANTO a visitar a Ash y a impedir que se case con Misty hay hacerle ver que yo soy mejor que ella– dice serena muy segura de sí misma de poder lograr su gran objetivo principal para ella

– ¡Oh no! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez de esas Serena! ¡Te lo prohíbo!– le dijo Clemont muy serio a Serena

– ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer en vida? ¿quién te crees para prohibírmelo eh Clemont?– pregunto Serena muy enfada en respuesta a lo dicho por su amigo

– ¡Qué mujer y que carácter tiene con una mujer yo me casaría también!– dijo Clemont en un susurro de voz

– Qué mujer sí tiene un carácter muy fuerte y así quiere que Ash la quiera a ella– dijo Bonnie en un susurro casi inaudible para escuchar bien claro

– Bueno chicos será mejor que nos apresuremos sí queremos, llegar a tiempo para interrumpir la ceremonia a tiempo de esta niña ¿quién se cree ella para quitarme a mi Ash? No lo permitiré, no señor– dijo serena con llamas en sus ojos

– No puede ser otra vez inicia con su ironía de separar a Misty de Ash, ¿Cuándo aprenderá Serena que ella no manda en un corazón ajeno? ella no puede llegar a separar personas las quienes se aman mucho y se respetan mutuamente– dijo Clemont

– ¿Ah serena cuando piensas madurar amiga? Acepta de una vez por todas que Ash no es para ti ni lo será jamás el ya ama a otra mujer inclusive ella ha viajado con él durante cincos años lo acompaño por varios lugares en su viaje pokémon– dijo Bonnie

– ¡Cállate Bonnie! tú no sabes nada de lo que tú dices; así que no hables estupideces de lo que tú no sabes niñita– respondió Serena enfadada

– ¡Tú con mi hermana no te metas Serena y de una vez por todas quítate la estúpida idea!... ¡Ash Ketchum no es para ti Serena!– dijo Clemont muy molesto con la chica

–Bonnie yo lo siento, no sé lo que me pasaba, es el miedo de perder a Ash y eso no me deja pensar bien y tampoco mido lo que digo solo escupo el veneno a causa de los celos provocados de Misty Waterflower, supongo que no me queda de otra que resignarme a que he perdido a Ash para siempre– murmuró Serena muy triste

– No te preocupes Serena te entendemos lo que sientes pero la vida sigue y hallaras a tu media naranja solo ten fe y no desesperes sí– dijeron los dos hermanos

– Gracias chicos por el consejo lo seguiré al pie de la letra– dijo Serena sintiéndose mucho mejor

– ¡De nada Serena para eso somos amigos no!–

– ¡Sí claro!– responde la blonda–

**Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta.**

**Vemos que todos los preparativos para la boda, van de viento en popa sin muchos contratiempos así pronto podrían casarse, esta linda pareja, todos en pueblo paleta y cuidad celeste estaban emocionados y otros celosos emocionados por los jóvenes merecen estar juntos por todo lo que lucharon y celosos por qué no querían que se casaran pero no lo pudieron lograr su objetivo por más que lo intentaron no pudieron hacerlo y ni podrán.**

* * *

– Muy bien Brock y Susy ya tenemos todo listo para la ceremonia no puedo creerlo ya mañana es la ceremonia y todo saldrá muy bien; no se preocupen– dijo muy alegre y entusiasta la señora Ketchum– bueno mi hijo ya será esposo de su mejor amiga que romántico Ahh– suspiro

– Eso es muy cierto lo que dice tú madre– dijeron Susy y Brock con una sonrisa muy astuta como de complicidad entre ellos dos. –

– Brock, Susy no me molesten de esa manera ¿sí?– dijo Ash muy serio

– Bueno terminemos de ordenar todo para la ceremonia de mañana– dijeron todos los presentes

– Sí claro– contestaron todos al unisonó

– Todos ya habían recogido después lo que tenían pendiente para la ceremonia pero no se percataron que tenían visitas. –

– ¡Hola Ash!– dijo Daisy– ¿Que tal está todo cuñadito?– pregunto la rubia

– ¿Todo está de mil maravillas Daisy verdad mamá?–

– Qué bueno saber eso señora ketchum la verdad estamos muy emocionada todas por este maravilloso a acontecimiento en nuestra familia saben– dijo la blonda muy alegre– Excelente le diré a Misty que todo ya está listo para la recepción de mañana–

– Ok Daisy dile a Misty qué mañana será nuestro gran día– le dijo Ash muy alegre

– Está bien cuñadito se lo diré– dijo la blonda de Ciudad Celeste

**Mmmm. Nuestra hermanita es muy afortunada, de tener a alguien quién la sepa valorar mucho estoy muy orgulloso de Ash, sé qué hará a nuestra Misty muy feliz y la cuidará como nosotras lo hicimos con ella cuando, estaba muy pequeña ya hace veinte años que cuidamos de Misty como nuestra madre y padre lo harían y sé que Misty será una buena esposa y madre al igual que Ash, será un excelente marido y padre en el futuro que tienen juntos a partir que sean marido y mujer.**

* * *

– Bueno Misty; ya en la casa de Ash todo está listo para mañana será tú gran día hermanita, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿Entonces la boda será en Pueblo Paleta? –

–SIP Daisy recuerda que aunque queríamos hacerla aquí la liga pokémon dijo no– respondió Misty un poco triste por no realizarse la boda.

– Ni modo hermanita hay que acatar las órdenes de nuestros superiores– dijo Daisy.

Esta historia continuará.

* * *

Nota De Autor: Chicos Disculpen Por La Demora En Este Capítulo Pero Lo Tenía Que Revisarlo para poder publicarlo Agradezco Que me hayan revisado mis errores Gracias Muchas Gracias Huachi-Sama Y Muchas Gracias Pokelove, por corregirme un poco con ideas anteriores se los agradezco con todo corazón a los dos.

Fecha De Actualización para El Capitulo 6: 20/082014 puede ser en esa fecha o que yo la cambié porque estoy traduciendo un fic y eso lleva su tiempo hacerlo. Espero lo comprendan.

Chao Hasta pronto con un nuevo capítulo 0455.


End file.
